stellaria_an_intergalactic_adventurefandomcom-20200215-history
Gillaxian Empire
Overview The Gillaxian Empire, formally known as the Galactic Gillaxian Empire, is a Multi-Galaxial governing empire consisting of hundreds of systems. Dating back to an unknown time, the Gillaxian Empire is massive in size and strength. History The Gillaxian Empire started out as a planetary union between the then species of Baaros and other inhabitants of the Mavo System, many thousands of years ago. The Union was controlled by a council which was staffed by various species living in the System at that time. The then Union of Federated Planets of Norma began peacefully expanding their size through political means; although taking a less-than-civil approach to integrating primal planets into their Union. After a long period of peace, a dictator of the Gillaxiar race ascended to the top of the Union's council. History mentions that this event was merely the Gillaxiar seizing emergency powers due to corruption and riots throughout the Union, which is factually false, as most, if not all of the council members were either imprisoned or executed. The Union was forcefully transformed into the Gillaxian Empire, headed by Gorian Gillax. Then integrated states of the Union that refused to join the Empire were forcefully inducted. Then began the plundering rampage of the Empire, which has gone on until now, even with the Gillaxiar race extinct. Roughly two-hundred years ago, a Celestial, posing as the sole member of the Gillaxiar race, ascended the throne of the Empire. Shortly after his ascension, the Empire's Golden Period began. The Empire saw massive expansion and heavy modernization, making it one of the galaxy's most feared factions. Modern Times The current Emperor has reigned over the Empire for atleast two-hundred years. Largely to thank to the species he presumably originates from, the extinct Gillaxiar race. In reality however, he is merely masquerading as a Gillaxiar. What remains fairly unknown is what he truly is. His Iron Fist while ruling and overall brutality have earned him countless of names. They brutally attack planets to expand their own Empire, enslaving entire races by the week. The native population of the Empire has however grown restless, protesting against the violence that makes observers fearful, instead favouring expansion by the means of diplomacy and peace. The Imperial Gillaxian Navy The Imperial Gillaxian Navy is by far the Empire's most prized asset; the navy has some of the largest ships the galaxy has ever seen, and the mere size of the navy means the Empire can wage war in multiple systems, perhaps even galaxies, at once. The navy's flagship is the Emperor's Fist, a massive super dreadnought almost two times the size of Sol's largest planet, Jupiter. Relations Below is a list of the Empire's relations; United Systems of Sol - Disliked The U.S.S. started an unprovoked war against the Gillaxian Empire by attacking a reconnaissance fleet stationed on the border of the Sol System. After suffering crushing defeats to their military they were given the option to lay down arms. Many inhabitants of the Empire still feel strongly against the U.S.S. due to their Anti-Gillaxian sentiment, alongside the U.S.S.' villainous propaganda that depicts the Gillaxian Empire as the evil invader. Confederated States of Centauri - Neutral The Gillaxians don't know enough about the Confederated States for them to warrant any attention. Maranian Federation - Disliked and Fearful The Maranian Federation is one of the only factions the Gillaxian Empire sees as a threat due to their advanced and undocumented technology. Gallery Smuggler's run.png|Smugglers try to escape one of Baaros' many cities Colonization.png|The Gillaxian Empire "colonizing" Category:Factions Category:Gillaxian Empire Category:Active Factions